Diaries
by Kori Bischoff
Summary: The people at 'Inside Harry Potter' stole the diaries of all of the people who live at Hogwarts, just so you can read them. This story tells a story through the diaries. Hermione's diary now uploaded. Fred's coming up soon. Please read & review!
1. Draco's Journal

Today we are going to be reading Draco Malfoy's personal diary. Oh course, he doesn't know this, so please be kind enough to NOT TELL HIM! If anyone from Hogwarts find out about our little scam of stealing the students' diaries, this operation will be canceled, and THEN WE DON'T GET TO SEE HOW HARRY AND HIS FRIENDS (AND ENEMIES) LIVE THEIR LIVES! So please don't say a word! And now on to Draco's diary.  
  
~~~ Presented to you by the good people at Inside Harry Potter ~~~  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I made the biggest mistake ever today. AND I saw her again. That horrible, revolting, but lovely, Mudblood, Hermione. Hermione, the girl who is constantly reminding me of what I can't have, her. Not that she tries, but I can still see the fact that I can't be with her just by seeing her face. All that in the same day. She came into potions with Potter and Weasley. They were both laughing at something she said. Those three are disgustingly close. It's pathetic; don't they have any other friends? Yet I long to be one of them, to have Hermione smile at me the way she smiles at them. I want to be with her. But I am Draco, and I get everything I want, it's all a matter of time. And anything that I want, but don't get, I destroy. Why be forced to see something you desire in the hands of someone else? This is why I get along with Crabbe and Goyle so well. They can always get me what I want using physical force to take it. And when they are unable to get something for me, they know the orders: go to all lengths to destroy it, make it useless to whoever owns it. Because, if I can't have it, neither will they. Now on to my mistake. In potions with Snape (who I convinced to take many points away from Gryffindor) I was paired up with Neville. The clumsy, stupid, almost-a-Squib-who-can't-do-spells-to-save-his- life, Neville. Since I couldn't torture him for being an idiotic git, (even Snape wouldn't allow that) I decided that I might as well get some information out of him. (Mistake #1) "Too bad your Mudblood friend, Granger isn't here to save your sorry ass. It really would be a shame if something happened to you potion" I said, as we were preparing our anti-curse potions. He took the bait. "Never call her a Mudblood again, you ugly git! She is a great person, so shut up!" he said. His fear of me seemed to vanish. "What's so great about her?" I said sarcastically. "She is smart and nice and beautiful," he said all at once. "Yeah, she is," I said dreamily. (Mistake #2) Then we both realized what we had said. And there was no way we could back out of what we had said. Neville started blushing. "Never tell ANYONE what I said, if you value your life," I snarled. "As long as you make the same promise," he replied, but his voice trembled. His fear of me was coming back. Good. But I am pissed. How could I have been so dumb? And I can't tell anyone, no one but you journal. I should put a spell on Hermione, and then she would have to be put into the hospital wing at for at least a few days. And then I won't have to look at her beautiful face. Then Neville CAN'T tell Hermione about me liking her! Because if he tells her, I'll never know, and I can't have that. I guess I'm not stupid, I'm a genus! Until tomorrow.  
  
Draco  
  
  
  
Next week, Angelina's diary. Hope you've enjoyed this one. ~Inside Harry Potter ~ 


	2. Angelina's Diary

Today we are going to be reading Angelina's diary. Oh course, she doesn't know this, so please be kind enough to NOT TELL HER! If anyone from Hogwarts find out about our little scam of stealing the students' diaries, this operation will be canceled, and THEN WE DON'T GET TO SEE HOW HARRY AND HIS FRIENDS (AND ENEMIES) LIVE THEIR LIVES! So please don't say a word!  
  
~~~ Presented to you by the good people at Inside Harry Potter ~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have a dilemma. A love letter and a rose were left on my bed after tonight's dinner. It's the second one I've gotten in the past week. I even know who gave it to me, well, I sort of know. I saw one of the Wesley twins go into my dormitory with a piece of parchment and a rose, and leave with nothing. The problem is that I don't know if it was Fred or George, for I was too far away. Fred did bring me to the Yule ball last year, but love letters and flowers aren't his thing, they seem more like something George would do. I like Fred though, not George. Yet, if it was from George, I would hate to hurt him. See my problem? I don't know what to do. Should I ask them who sent it, or should I just forget the whole thing happened? Maybe I should play detective. But, with Quidditch practice and the 3½ foot essay in Advanced Potions, I really don't have time. Since this is my last year at Hogwarts, my classes are horribly hard. There must be another way. Maybe I can setup some sort of trap, so if the writer of the letters comes back, he will be stuck in my room until I come and find him. But that brings up another problem, do I really want one of the Weasley twins trapped in my room? I hate to think of all the pranks that would be set up in it afterward. Maybe I'll go talk to Hermione, she'll probably have some good ideas, and I've heard rumors of her liking George that I want to confirm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
I'm back. Hermione does like George, which is going to make it so much harder if he likes me. But she had a great idea. She knows a spell that will make anyone who enters my room without me have a red face (to match their hair). And only I can get rid of the red for them. I hope this works. I'll tell you all about what happens later. Time for sleep, since I have to get up early tomorrow to follow out with the spell. ~Angelina  
  
  
  
  
  
Next week, we will be reading from Ron Weasley's diary. Make sure to comeback to read it. ~Inside Harry Potter ~ 


	3. Ron's Journal

Today we are going to be reading Ron Weasley's personal diary. Oh course, he doesn't know this, so please be kind enough to NOT TELL HIM! If anyone from Hogwarts find out about our little scam of stealing the students' diaries, this operation will be canceled, and THEN WE DON'T GET TO SEE HOW HARRY AND HIS FRIENDS (AND ENEMIES) LIVE THEIR LIVES! So please don't say a word! And now on to Ron's diary.  
  
~~~ Presented to you by the good people at Inside Harry Potter ~~~  
  
  
  
Journal,  
  
You'll never guess who I saw Harry flirting with. Ginny! Can you believe that? I can't. She's my baby sister! He has no right to like her. I got so mad when I saw them flirting that I dragged him away from her and started yelling at him. He yelled back. Then I punched him. He had to go to the infirmary. When I told Hermione about it, she became infuriated with me, saying that I had no right to do any of that, and now she's not talking to me. She told Ginny, and then Ginny went off on me too. I tried to explain that I was only trying to protect her, but she wouldn't listen. Then she started crying, telling me that I might have ruined her only chance with 'the great Harry Potter.' When Harry returned, he was glaring at me, but I was too mad to notice. He should have apologized to me, not the other way around. The whole common room was mad at me, so I decided to take a walk; I needed to get away from everyone. I bumped into Malfoy in one of the corridors. I was expecting him to make some snide remark, but instead he congratulated me. He said that Harry gets too much credit for all of the 'great' things he's done, and it was about time someone put him in his place. I can't agree more. Maybe Draco and I will become friends. I wouldn't mind that. He seems to understand me, and I know that he'd never go after Ginny. I think writing all of this down has calmed me down some, but I am still mad.  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Next week, we will be reading from Oliver Wood's diary. Make sure to come back to read it. ~Inside Harry Potter ~ 


	4. Oliver's Faithful Quidditch Notebook

Today we are going to be reading Oliver Wood's personal diary. Oh course, he doesn't know this, so please be kind enough to NOT TELL HIM! If anyone from Hogwarts find out about our little scam of stealing the students' diaries, this operation will be canceled, and THEN WE DON'T GET TO SEE HOW HARRY AND HIS FRIENDS (AND ENEMIES) LIVE THEIR LIVES! So please don't say a word! And now on to Oliver's diary.  
  
~~~ Presented to you by the good people at Inside Harry Potter ~~~  
  
Current Records  
Wins- 0, Losses- 7  
Last game's score- 150 to 360  
  
Faithful Quidditch Notebook (never to be confused with a diary),  
  
I've shared my successes and my failures with you. You are the only one who is willing to listen to me talk about Quidditch for hours on end. I have recorded dozens of games onto your pages, and now it is time for me to tell you about my most embarrassing game of Quidditch ever. No, I was not embarrassed for myself, but for my team. As you know, I have been accepted on the Chudley Cannons' team. The only problem is that I am not Keeper, but a Beater. There is the problem. Our last game, we lost-150 to 360. And the thing is, WE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!! Our Keeper is the worst ever. I could do a better job blindfolded. There was not one shot made against us that didn't go in. He didn't block one single ball! It was horrible. I tried to talk to the manager about it, but our Keeper is his son, and our manager can't see any faults in him. Well I sure can. All he says is something like, "It's not if we win or lose, but how we play the game." Well I'll tell you, this is the major leagues, and it does matter if we win. Plus, we aren't playing good, how can he say that the only thing that matters is how we play the game, and then overlook the fact that we are doing horrible? I WILL become Keeper, mark my words. It is too late into the season to switch teams, but that is what I intend to do as soon as this season is over. It is upsetting for such a good Keeper such as myself to be placed into a team as a Beater. I have been looking into different teams, and I think the Montrose Magpies are right for me. I'll tell you more of my search for the perfect team later, I have to go practice. (Not that I know why, it doesn't help us.)   
  
Oliver Wood, the great Keeper  
  
Next week we will show Lee Jordan's diary. Please come back to read it. ~Inside Harry Potter ~ 


	5. Lee's Diary

Today we are going to be reading Lee Jordan's personal diary. Oh course, he doesn't know this, so please be kind enough to NOT TELL HIM! If anyone from Hogwarts find out about our little scam of stealing the students' diaries, this operation will be canceled, and THEN WE DON'T GET TO SEE HOW HARRY AND HIS FRIENDS (AND ENEMIES) LIVE THEIR LIVES! So please don't say a word! And now on to Lee's diary.  
  
~~~ Presented to you by the good people at Inside Harry Potter ~~~  
  
Dear Diary, (yes I keep a diary, do you want to make something of it?)  
  
A red face! That's what I get for delivering that love letter to Angelina's room. She's a smart one, that Angelina, I have to admit that. Who else would charm their room so when others go into it they come out with a red face? But still, even if it was a great idea, do you know how embarrassing it is to walk into the Great Hall for lunch with a face the color of a tomato? Plus, all of Angelina's friends starting whispering and giggling as soon as they saw me. I'm assuming that Angelina told them all about the notes and flowers, in addition to the charm she put on her dormitory. Then, to top it all off, she pulled me aside and explained that she does not return my feelings for her and that it would be best if I stopped sending her love letters. She was flattered to receive them, but it might start to make our friendship awkward. I told her that she was mistaken and that I was just the messenger, but I'm not sure she believed me. Really! Me, Lee Jordan, sending love letters, as if. It insults me that someone would think that I am that mushy. Now, if I liked a girl, I would just tell her, not waste my time on letters and roses. But those Weasleys do things different, I guess. I would tell you which twin likes Angelina, but that would mean writing it down, which could be used as proof if anyone ever found this diary. That's not something that I can risk, because if anyone found out I'd be spending some time in the infirmary. My face isn't red anymore, but everyone thinks that I like Angelina. Oh well, I guess that the kind of things you do for friends. It better be worth it though, if in a week he doesn't still like her, I'll be mad. If they end up together though, it's worth it.   
  
Lee  
  
Next week, Lavender's diary. As soon as we can steal it, we'll show it to you. ~Inside Harry Potter ~ 


	6. Lavender's Diary

Today we are going to be reading Lavender's personal diary. Oh course, she doesn't know this, so please be kind enough to NOT TELL HER! If anyone from Hogwarts find out about our little scam of stealing the students' diaries, this operation will be canceled, and THEN WE DON'T GET TO SEE HOW HARRY AND HIS FRIENDS (AND ENEMIES) LIVE THEIR LIVES! So please don't say a word! And now on to Lavender's diary.  
  
~~~ Presented to you by the good people at Inside Harry Potter ~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
Guess what, I just got the latest shipment of makeup from Mom today! It has seven shades of lipstick, all pink! How great is that? It also has mascara (in black and clear), eye shadow ( 29 colors), blush, eye liner, and lip gloss. And you haven't heard the best part yet. All of this makeup have a love charm on it, so while I'm wearing it, guys will fall in love with me. Sure, that's illegal, but no one will ever find out. Everyone knows that all the boys love me already, so they will simply think it's my beauty that is attracting them. I think I will test out different parts of my makeup and see which ones work best. I'll even make a list.  
  
~Lip gloss- Dean winked at me  
~Black mascara- Colin came up to me and started hitting on me  
~Blush- nothing happened, I'll have to owl Mom and complain  
~Lavender eye shadow- some 3rd year kissed me  
~Dark pink lipstick- Neville gave me his homework  
  
I think I'll wear the Lavender eye shadow and the Black mascara to get Ron to notice me. I'll tell you how well it goes after I go see him.   
  
*Later (After I talked to Ron)*  
  
Guess what, I talked to Ron, and he asked me to go with him the next Hogsmeade weekend! It worked, my makeup worked! I can't wait. I checked the News Board and it turns out that next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. But I have nothing to wear. I have to owl Mom as soon as I can. I think I'll go right now. Bye diary.   
Love,  
Lavender  
  
  
Next week, we will be reading from Hermione Granger's diary. Make sure to come back to read it. ~Inside Harry Potter ~ 


	7. Hermione's Journal

Today we are going to be reading Hermione's diary. Oh course, she doesn't know this, so please be kind enough to NOT TELL HER! If anyone from Hogwarts find out about our little scam of stealing the students' diaries, this operation will be canceled, and THEN WE DON'T GET TO SEE HOW HARRY AND HIS FRIENDS (AND ENEMIES) LIVE THEIR LIVES! So please don't say a word! So please don't say a word! And now on to Hermione's diary.  
  
~~~ Presented to you by the good people at Inside Harry Potter ~~~  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Keeping a journal is a new concept for me. And a weird one. I am far to busy with studying to write what happens to me every day. But today I woke up in the hospital wing and Harry gave me a diary to write things down in. To me, diaries are girly and Lavenderish. They are everything I don't want to be. I would rather be reading Hogwarts; A History than putting on makeup and doing my hair. I'm a book-worm and like it that way. I guess if I ever want George to notice I should become more like Parvati and Lavender, but I really don't like that giggling gossip deal. I would rather George like me for me, not for being like all the other girls. But back to why Harry gave me a diary and why I'm in the hospital wing. Draco Malfoy trapped me in a second floor corridor while I was on my way to the library two days ago. He said something about making sure I never date Neville and than took out his wand and put a curse on me. It broke my arm and turned my skin scaly, like a fish. Then he told me that no one would ever care for me now and ran off. That stupid git! If I could curse him right now, I would. Ron, who has been becoming friends with Draco lately, got over Harry flirting with Ginny, and the two of them went after Malfoy. Not with their wands, but with their fists. They beat him up pretty good before a teacher came along. Since he cursed me, Harry and Ron were not punished. I almost feel bad for Malfoy, but after what he did to me, I don't feel bad at all. My arm was fixed, and the scales are slowly fading back into my skin. Why would he do that to me? I know he hates me, but what does he care if others care about me or not. And what was the deal with Neville dating me? I am so confused. Neville did come in to see me and gave me some wilted flowers. He said he felt terrible about what happened to me. Almost as if it was his fault. It is all very strange. I have a feeling that Neville likes me. I'm really hoping I'm wrong. I'd feel awful to turn him down, but I like George, not him. I really want to find out if George feels the same way. I think I will ask George if he likes me. Now that I know Lee likes Angelina, and George doesn't, things are much easier. George and Fred have visited me once, but George has visited me by himself twice, so maybe he does like me. It can't hurt to ask, right? I'm starting to think that Harry was on to something when he gave me this diary. I like the idea of having something to go to when I have problems. You don't have to worry about a diary telling anyone your secrets.   
  
-Hermione Granger  
  
Next week, we will be reading from Fred Weasley's diary. Make sure to come back to read it. ~Inside Harry Potter 


End file.
